Bring Me Back to L i f e
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Roxas is depressed all the time, nobody reaches out to him to see what's wrong. When a blonde haired girl sits next to him, his life gets turned around. All he needs his life back to normal. Will Namine bring him back to life?
1. Crying in Class

"Roxas, time to get up! His cheerful barrette brother, Sora took off the blankets that Roxas was wrapped in.

"Go away!"

"You're not going to miss another week of school!" Roxas didn't go to school all week last week, he wanted to stay in bed and cry. Sora pulled him out of bed. Roxas stood up, his face was full of tears and his face was red, he has been crying.

Sora is worried about his brother, he's not the happy smiling Roxas anymore, he's now a depressed Roxas. "Yo have to get over our pparents' death. Now get dressed, you're going to be late." Sora closed the door behind him.

Roxas put on his street clothes and he headed downstairs. The boys eat breakfast and they left to go to school.

* * *

As they entered their class room, everyone was shocked that Roxas made it to school. Roxas sat in the back by himself and Sora he sat next to his buddy Demyx.

Ms. Tifa had a bunch of papers in her hands for the students. "Has anyone seen Namine?"

Everyone shook their heads; she passed out the papers to everyone. "Welcome back Roxas." She gave him a stack of papers. "This is from last week when you weren't here."

Footsteps walked in the room. "Sorry I'm late," said Namine softly.

Ms. Tifa turned to the girl and gave her, her paper. Namine took it, she looked for a place to sit. The only empty desk was next to Roxas. She made her way carefully then she sat down.

Roxas was shocked that somebody actually wants to sit next to him, nobody really does because he's a crybaby. He does cry during class. "There's an empty seat across from you, if don't want to sit next to me."

Namine looked in his blue eyes, they're full of sadness. Looking at him made her sad, she wonders what's wrong with him. "I'm staying right here."

"Okay?" Roxas didn't have a better reply. Maybe he doesn't want the blonde girl to know what he's going through or maybe he doesn't know how to reply. He looked down at his paper and he began to do his work, so did Namine.

She wanted to ask him why he's upset all the time and why does he miss school? If she asks him it might off set him. Almost every second Namine would look at him. She saw that tear drops dripped on his paper. "Are you okay?"

He began to cry. The tearcher rolled her eyes and the students began to laugh. Anger boiled in Namine; nobody's doing anything? How could they just leave him there to cry? Why not comfort him in his time of pain? Does anybody care that he might be hurting.

"ENOUGH!" Namine yelled, making everyone's laughing disappear. "Don't you guys care about him? What if he's going through something that causes him to cry? You should never cry at somebody who's crying! Just because he's 16, doesn't make him a crybaby, he must be going through something. Don't laugh, instead comfort him in his time of need!" Namine hated it when people laugh at someone who gets hurt, its not funny; it could make the person hurt more.

Now the room was quite and everyone finished their work. Roxas was still doing his work, the blonde girl smirkedand she glared at him. "If you come over at my place after school, I could help you with your work."

"No thanks, my brother helps me."

Suddenly the bell rang, it was time for sack. The students rose from their seats and left the classhome one by one. Roxas and Namine were still seated. "Thank you for standing up for me."

Namine smiled. "No problem. I'm shocked that your brother doesn't do anything."

"He sits there quietly and just lets it happen."

"That's too bad. If you need anything, you can text me any time." Namine ripped off a piece of paper off of Roxas' work and she wrote down her number and gave it to him.

"Thank you Namine."

"I hope everything is okay with you, and I hope you'll feel better," Namine said with a smell smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be better."

Namine opened her mouth like she was going to say something, she was about to ask why, but she didn't want to make him cry. "That's too bad, the bell is going to ring. I'll see you at lunch." Namine said as she rose from her seat and left the room.

Roxas stook her number in his pocket, he took the stack of papers and put them in his bag, then he headed off to his next class.

**What do you think? If I get at least 3 reviews I'll update!**


	2. Lunch

**See? Told ya I'd update!**

The cafeteria was loud and busy. Roxas sat with Sora, Demyx and Kairi. He use to talk to them, but since his parents passed away, he keeps to himself.

"Gee Roxas, did you have to cry in school?" Kairi asked.

Roxas ignored her; ever since Roxas had break downs in class, Kairi turned her back on him. Demyx he never turns his back on anybody, he loves everybody and he fits right in with everybody. "Leave Roxy alone, he's going through something and I bet you have no idea!"

"Guys, he just misses our parents, just leave him be." Finally Sora is standing up for his twin brother.

Roxas sighed and he picked at his sandwich. A blonde haired teen walked by there table, she froze in place. She turned on her heel and she sat next to Roxas. "Hey guys."

"You never sit here," Demyx said. Not that he cares, she usually sits wih Selphie and Xion, sometimes with the hottest and popular boy, Vanitas. (I can't wait to get Birth By Sleep!)

"What about your girlfriends? " Kairi asked.

"Nah, I want to sit with Roxas."

"How could you? He's a crybaby!" Kairi said.

"I don't see him as that. So Roxas, do you still want to come over?"

"Yeah, sure."

"He talked! He never talks!" Kairi shouted in shock.

"You gotta be nice to him, and understand his pain."

"You have no clue what's wrong with him and he won't tell you," Sora said.

"You know why he doesn't talk to anybody. Everyone laughs at him and they turn their back on him! I'm never going to leave his side! I care about him and what path he takes!" Namine said proundly.

Kairi laughed, and Sora punched her arm. "What? Who would care for that crybaby?"

"Its not funny. Kairi, you are to leave this table, I'm sick of you calling my brother a crybaby! Go sit somewhere else!" Sora yelled.

"Fine then!" Kairi rose from the bench and took her food tray and sat at Vanitas' table.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Namine asked.

Anger boiled up inside Roxas, he felt like he could punch somebody right now. "No!"

"Namine, I would leave him be, he's nasty when he's mad, he punches hard!" Sora said.

So he cries in school and he gets mad at people who tick him off? Something must be bothering that kid! Namine is the one who may find out what's up with him. She sighed, she did want to talk to him, but he might punch her. The teens sat there quietly eating their lunch.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Roxas said as he calmed down.

"Its fine, you're going through something in life you have a reason to be upset," Demyx said.

"Just don't let people get to you," Sora said.

"Thanks guys, I can always count on you!"

"Even me?" Namine asked.

"Yes, you stand up for me. Nobody else would, you're my new friend, " Roxas said.

Namine smiled, it made her feel good inside. "Great. "

"Please don't let Kairi sit here anymore," Roxas begged.

"She can go sit with Vanitas, I'll make sure that she doesn't sit here anymore!" Sora smiled. He doesn't need people treating his brother like that, its not right. Just because somebody is hurting it doesn't mean they make fun of them.

Roxas smiled. "Thank you guys! You're like a family to me."

"We should have a sleep over at your house!" Demyx suggested with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah! This weekend we all can! Sora smiled.

"Am I going?" Namine asked.

"Of course, you're my friend, " Roxas said.

The bell rung its time to go to class. Students got up from where they were sitting and walked out of the cafeteria, down the hall to get to their classes.


	3. Asking For Forgiveness

**Thanks for the reviews! Today is my birthday! Man its raining here... I'll get to celebrate it on Sunday. This chapter is interesting. I hope you guys like it!**

Namine and Roxas were sitting at a wooden kitchen table, they're doing their homework. Roxas sighed and he continuously tapped his pencil on the edge of the table.

Namine was quietly doing her work; the tapping annoyed her, she glared up at Roxas. His cheerful blue eyes grew with tears. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so," he tried his best not to cry, he stopped tapping and he wrote the answer on his worksheet.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope," a tear escaped his eye, it slowly slid down his cheek. Namine's eyes grew sad, she felt bad for him, she must know what's wrong with him. Roxas wiped the tear off his face and he glared at Namine. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Roxas, I feel so bad for you. I want to know what's wrong. "

Roxas sighed. "My parents died, a rober came in our home and took some of our things. Sora and I were in bed sleeping. Him and I heard a gun shot, he got out of bed and we saw our parents bleeding to death. They said they loved us so much and we'll always be with you. The rober shot them again." Roxas began to cry and so did Namine.

"That's awful, I'm so sorry for you. I wish there was something I could do."

"Namine, I need you to bring me back to life."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to live in grieve, I want to be normal. Please bring me back to life!"

A smile formed on her lips. She'll do anything for her new friend. If that's what he wants, she'll help him as much as she possibly can. "I will!"

Roxas smirked. "Thanks for caring." He continued to write his answers on his paper.

"You're welcome! Well I'm done with my homework."

"I still have some more papers left." Suddenly his phone beeped in his pocket, he fished for it, he got a text from his brother.

Sora: You're not going to believe it! The rober that killed our parents is at our house! Come over he'd like to talk to you.

Roxas froze and his heart picked up speed in his chest. What could this guy want? Is he going to take their things and kill them?

"Roxas, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous. "

Roxas blinked a couple of times. "Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go, I'll tell you later." He shoved his papers in his bag and he left the house.

He ran the concrete sidewalk. He doesn't trust the rober. What if he hurts Sora? He can't let anything happen to his brother. He slowed down at his house, he opened the door as he huffed.

Sora and the rober were sitting at the kitchen table talking, as they heard Roxas come in the house, they turned their heads and smiled.

The teen threw his bag on the floor near the couch, he looked at the rober, to get a good look. He was short blonde hair, he wore a black beanie, a black tanktop abd grey pants. The rober rose from the chair and he suddenly wrapped Roxas in a hug. "I'm sorry that I killed your parents. "

Roxas shook his head. Anger was boiling up inside him, he can't blow up in front of him, after all he's here to be forgiven. "I can't forgive you."

The man backed away. Roxas looked into his small blue eyes. "Seifer, I thought it might be you."

"Why can't you forgive me?" He asked in a begging tone.

"You killed my parents! " His anger released. Seifer was a bit uncomfortable.

Sora rose from his seat and he walked over to them. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Like I'd believe that. Why did you kill our parents? " Roxas asked.

Once Sora entered the living room, he relaxed more. "Well, because I wanted their money, their life. I wanted to take you as my own and raise you."

Roxas shook his head, he can't believe what he's hearing. "You're lucky I don't punch you!"

Seifer backed away from Roxas. "I'm very sorry."

"Can't you give him a chance? He just got out from jail," said Sora.

"I was going to ask to stat with you, but I guess I'll find somewhere else to stay," Seifer said with sadness grewing apon him.

"You're not to come to this place again! You need to go!"

"Fine, I'm leaving, " he walked out of the house.

"What was that all about? All he wanted is your forgiveness," Sora said.

"Yeah, well I can't, not after he did. If we let him stay here, he'd raise us and probably train us to become killers. Sorry, I don't trust him. I'm doing this because I don't want you to get hurt."

"You'll have to forgive him some day. I'm just shocked that he wanted to raise us."

"Yeah, I'm going to be in the room, I have work to do," said Roxas as he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs into their room.


	4. Having Fun

Roxas couldn't focus on his homework, he was focused on the whole Seifer thing. He couldn't get over that he wanted to stay over at their house! It seemed like Sora wanted him to live with them.

He picked up his phone off his bed; his phone kept going off because he had gotten a few texts.

Namine: What's going on?

Namine: Are you there?

Namine: I'm coming over.

Roxas was about to reply. His bedroom door swung open; Sora had opened it and Namine walked in. "Roxas! Thank God you're okay! "

Roxas glared at her with his brow raised. "Why wouldn't I?"

Namine sat on the edge of his bed. "You got me worried. You never replied to my texts!"

"I was downstairs. Seifer came over."

"What the hell did be want?" Namine barked.

"He wanted me to forgive him, and plus he wanted to stay with us! The twist is, that he wanted to raise us."

Namine shook her head, she couldn't believe this had happened. It took a while for all this information to sink in. "Raise you? Is that why he killed your parents? "

"He wanted our partners lives, and their money. I can't forgive him."

"Roxas, you need too. If you don't, you'll be hurting. "

"Its hard for me too."

"How about, you two meet somewhere. I'll go with you," Sora suggested.

"Its best for him to come here, who knows what he'll do," Roxas said.

"I'll give him a call," said Sora as he left the room.

"That's true. Are you still doing your homework? " Namine asked.

Roxas nodded, "Yup. I'm going to be in school tomorrow. "

A smile curled on her lips. "That's awesome! "

Roxas smirked. "What would you like to do?"

"You have to do your homework. "

"I can't focus right now. I can't stop thinking about the Seifer situation," Roxas said looking down at his empty wooksheet.

"You know why you can't focus? Its because you need to forgive Seifer."

Roxas let out a long sigh. Sora came walking in his their room with Seifer. Roxas took his eyes off his paper and he glared at Seifer. "That was fast." He rose from his bed and he walked over to the tall teen.

"I was walking around, " he replied.

Roxas looked at him in the eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, he opened his mouth. No words came out.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

His deep blue ocean eyes, filled with tears. "Seifer, I forgive you," he said in between sobs.

Seifer wrapped him into a hug. "You don't need to cry."

"He does that ever since our parents died," Sora said.

Roxas was suddenly shocked that the killer wanted to hug him. He stayed in his embrace till he stopped crying.

"Do you feel better? " Seifer asked.

Roxas nodded. "Would you like to stay for dinner? "

Seifer perked up and a big smile grew on his lips. "I'd like too!"

"Great! Namine and I will start cooking," said Roxas as he happily left the room with Namine.

"I'm liking your attitude! " Namine smiled.

"I feel much better. What should we make?"

"Pasta!" Namine suggested.

Roxas got out the pasta from the cupboard and Namine got a pot and filled it with water.

The two teens stood by the oven to wait for the water to boil.

"But I still need you to bring me back to life," Roxas said.

"I did when I told you should forgive Seifer."

"Yeah, but I need more things that I'm missing."

"What are they?" Namine asked with her brows raised.

"Family, more friends and-"

"What are you guys making?" Seifer asked as he walked in the kitchen.

Namine was playing with her blond locks in frustration. She's dying to know what the last thing that Roxas needs.

"Pasta, " Roxas replied.

"Sora and I are going to pick out a movie," Seifer said as he met Sora in the living room.

"The water is boiling!" Roxas said as he opened the box of pasta. He poured the pasta into the pot. He got a spoon and he stired the pasta.

"I'm going to help them pick a movie," Namine said walking off. Roxas is probably never going to tell her the last thing that he needs.

"Have you guys found a movie?"

"Yeah, we're not sure which one to pick. Spongebob the movie or Over the Hedge, " Seifer said looking at each one over and over.

"How about Over the Hedge. That movie is the best!" Namine suggested.

Sora and Seifer looked at each other and nodded.

"Pasta's done!" Roxas sang as he drained out the water.

Seifer got the movie ready. Sora and Namine walked in the kitchen.

Roxas mixed the sauce with the pasta. Sora got out bowls for everyone.

Once everyone got their food they sat on the couch enjoying their food and the movie.

**I have a question to ask you. Do you guys want yaoi in this story? If you don't like yaoi, I won't put it in.**


End file.
